The Demon and the Cat
by waterpheonixdragon
Summary: It is just a normal day at the Phantomhive estate. Or is it? Sebastian encounters a familiar feline.


Hey! Hope you enjoy this one-shot! Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters unfortunately. I only own a cat. And a dog. Anyways enjoy!

Sebastian had thought seen everything. From his time in hell to serving past contractors, the demon thought nothing could surprise him anymore. But as Sebastian stepped into the hallway with his current master's afternoon tea, the butler nearly dropped the tray in shock.

The once beautiful and lavish hall was in ruin. The prized paintings of the Phantomhive family laid torn and broken on the ground. Shattered pieces of expensive vases were all over the floor, creating a hazard at every step. There were even shards of ceramic plates and shiny silverware scattered among the wreckage. Sebastian didn't even need to try and figure out how the copious amount of mud and dead flowers got rubbed into the floorboards.

Sebastian took a deep breath. He didn't have to guess who the culprits were. However, it was getting late, and he couldn't let his master's Earl Grey go cold. After all, what sort of butler would he be if he couldn't bring tea on time? And so he left the scene of the crime to deliver the tea, all while thinking up ways to punish the perpetrators. As soon as he had left, Finny poked his head from the corner.

"…I think he's gone." The blonde whispered. He, Bart, and Mei-Rin stumbled out from their hiding spot. Finny had dried mud caked all over his clothes with his prized straw hat lying limp against his back, Bart's uniform was cut to shreds, and the state of Mei Rin's maid uniform was also in a state of disarray. Mei-Rin sighed dramatically as she dropped her broken glasses, crushing it into smaller fragments with her heel.

"There goes another pair…" The maid murmured to herself. Bart scoffed at that.

"That's all you can think of right now? When Sebastian gets his hands on us, we're doomed!" The chef exclaimed. At that, Mei-Rin uncharacteristically glared at him.

"And who's fault is that?!" She retaliated. "If you hadn't gone and brought back that woman, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Hey, I didn't know she was a thief!" Bart defended. "Plus, she turned into a cat! What normal human does that?!" As Mei-Rin and Bart continued to argue, Finny picked up a piece of broken ceramic. Fingering it, the blonde man crushed it into dust, a dark look on his face.

Meanwhile, a black cat laid on the roof of the Phantomhive mansion, hidden from the sights of passing pedestrians. Stretching lazily on the tiled roof, it mewed quietly while it scanned the area with gleaming amber eyes. Suddenly, the cat's body began to lengthen, forming the shape of a woman. Black fur was replaced with porcelain skin, and head of long wavy black hair complimented her ruby lips. A deep blue dress covered her curves, draping alluringly down her legs.

"Ah~ the sounds of distraught. I do love it when people argue over each other." She purred. She pulled on a silver chain that laid around her neck. The amber gemstone at the end glistened in the light.

"It's a shame though; I couldn't grab anything. Those people aren't normal, but they still failed miserably. I did enjoy giving them the slip however~" The woman sighed as she laid back on the roof, recalling how the straw hat boy nearly crushed her. "I am surprised- I didn't expect to sense _him_ there. Another contract, perhaps?" She mused to herself.

"Right you are, Lilith."

Lilith immediately sat up and snapped her head around. There stood Sebastian Michaelis in all his glory. His eyes gleamed in the sun, the same color as Lilith's necklace. The cat woman calmed down, and smiled seductively at him.

"I thought those crazy servants of yours after me again." She said with a sigh. Sebastian raised a brow.

"I see…Well, they are not my servants. They serve my master, Ciel Phantomhive. I must say he is not the happiest person at the moment, seeing the mess in the hall." The demon commented. Lilith laughed at that.

"You can thank those dimwits for that. I managed to get in because of the chef. But, I have to hand it to them, they aren't the ordinary bunch. Almost got snatched by the straw hat boy." Then, Lilith pulled out a small pouch.

"You still remember our promise?" The woman asked, her once light tone turned serious. Sebastian smiled as he brought out a similar looking pouch.

"How could I? After all, you came all this way to greet me, though you tried to take back a souvenir." He said throwing the bag at her. Lilith smirked as she tossed her bag.

"Aren't you the same? Trying to get yourself a meal?" She asked, catching the pouch. Sebastian gave a small chuckle as he caught the pouch.

"Touché, milady." The butler answered before he walked over to her. Eyes staring into each other, Sebastian leaned in and placed a kiss on Lilith's lips. When the broke apart, Lilith smirked at him.

"Still loving and caring, huh? Then, until next time, Sebastian~" She said before turning back to a cat and jumping away. Sebastian watched as her slim figure faded into the distance before he opened the pouch, revealing a small golden ring. Engraved on it were the words, "To my beloved Lucifer, may you always have eternal suffering." Sebastian tossed the ring up in the air before catching it again. Slipping it in his pocket, the butler started to walk away, wondering what to prepare for his Master's dinner.


End file.
